


Could've chosen anybody but I chose you

by nocontrollouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Businessman!Harry, Cute, Drug Abuse, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Gang Bang, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Harrys parents are sick, Love, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Prostitute, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sex for Money, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugardaddy, club, daddy!harry, depressed!louis, handjobs, idk what to tag, kind of, larry stylinson - Freeform, like part time, love making, more or less, not much but, or so, poor!louis, rich!Harry, romantic, rough, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrollouis/pseuds/nocontrollouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry continues his parents' company and sometimes it gets too much.<br/>Louis somehow ended up as a prostitute/escort.<br/>One night they meet by Louis splashing a cocktail down Harry's white shirt, but their time is limited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a flash of blue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my new account with a new fic and I hope you like it. It was basically a dream so none of this really happened. This is just a work of pure imagination. I don't own any of the boys or whatever. I'm just a broke student who just finished school and has too much time now.

When you looked at Harry you knew he was wealthy. You wouldn’t know that he’s filthy rich but his looks gave enough away that women and men almost threw themselves at Harry. Harry knew that most people liked him because of his money. So that’s why he made sure to keep his childhood friends close no matter what. They were the ones he could trust and always talk to without wondering if his secrets were safe. His job was part of an incredibly dirty business. People lied and were ready to do everything possible to get their way. Harry was only a number for them instead of a human being. If it wasn’t for his family and friends he would’ve gone insane by now.  
  
When you looked at Louis you instantly looked away again. He was pretty, no doubt, but he looked worn. Used. Like a storm had taken its toll on him. He looked like a tree that has been struck by natural forces but never collapsed under them. He was a thick, hearty oak that might be empty inside but never collapsed. Louis knew people didn’t like him. He knew that they wanted him for his body and only for a night. A cheap distraction from reality. That’s what he was to them. Louis knew he had not much worth so he kept himself distant from people, especially the ones that meant so much to him all these years ago. He had no friends and he was fine with that. Made things easier for him. At least that’s what he tells himself at night.  
  
***  
  
“Thank you, goodnight sir.” Harry said politely, shaking the old business man’s hand. “It’s been a pleasure to negotiate with you. Can’t wait to work with you and your people in the near future.”  
  
“You too, Mr Styles. I’ll have my secretary call you sometime next week. Have a good night.” And with one last tight squeeze to his hand the man was gone.  
  
Harry kept his smiling face on until he was sure the old man was not going to come back. He slumped back into his expensive leather chair and let out a heavy sigh. It’s not like Harry was forced to take up his parents’ company but he didn’t have that much of a choice either. He was thankful for what they have done for him. His childhood was lovely. His parents had started the company when he was 4 years old and ever since then they became famous and highly requested in their business branch.   
  
As a teen he never had to ask for money. His parents gave him enough each month but made sure that he handled it well. Finishing at his dream Uni his dad got him straight into the company. After illness overcame both his parents he was determined to continue what they had started. He knew how to work with money and he knew how to use his charm to make people trust him. Yes, it wasn’t always fair and right what he did. But business is and stays business.  
You can’t be honest if you want to be successful. He didn’t regret any decision he has done but on days like these he wished he’d rather serve people at Burger King or slide items across a scanner and tell the customers what their total was. He wouldn’t be forced to get a deal with a partner, fooling him into thinking that there will be much profit for him. Harry knew that he – Mr Raab – had a family with a handicapped child. He knew that this deal will give Mr Raab – much to the latter’s delight – lots of time to spend with his family but it will tear a massive hole into their previous stable, filled bank account.  
  
He rubbed his face and tried to ignore it. That feeling, He believes it is the feeling of guilt. But he keeps telling himself that it’s not. After all, it could be worse. Definitely.  
A knock on the door interrupted his swirling thoughts and when he looked up a genuine smile spread across his face. “Hi Liam, what’s up?”  
“Just wanted to say bye before I leave, sir.”  
  
“It’s end of work, Liam. You can call me Harry, you know that.” Harry said with an amused grin.  
“Yes, yes sure, sorry sir, eh Harry. Enjoy your night and don’t stay too long. Have a good, long sleep. It was a hard but successful day.”  
Harry nodded.  
“It indeed was, thank you Liam. Enjoy your night as well. I’ll see you on Monday.”  
  
Liam smiled and gave Harry a nod as to say Alright and then he was gone.  
Liam was always the second last to leave. To Harry he was very important. He managed all of his appointments, updated his schedule and put everything in order by using different colours. It all seemed a bit too much for Harry at the very beginning but soon enough he was thankful for Liam’s efforts. Without the highlighting of especially important meeting and events Harry would definitely have missed two or fifteen by now.  
  
He used his feet to pull his chair towards his desk. Once he reached it he turned off his laptop and grabbed his few personal things and got to his feet. With long strides he left the building, making sure to lock it all the doors and turn the alarm system on and went straight to his Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG. Sliding into the soft leather seat he let out a content sigh and was about to turn the key in the ignition when his personal phone started ringing. A short glance at the display told him that Niall wants his attention.  
“Horan!” Harry yelled into the phone once he slid the green button to the right.  
  
“Harold! You finished work? If not move your arse out of that office, I wanna go to the pub and you’re gonna come with me.”  
“How nice of you to ask me if I’m available. Maybe I’m having a date tonight?”  
As a cackle loud enough for people on the sidewalk to hear rang out of the speaker of Harry’s phone he let out an offended “Heey! What so funny?”  
“Aaah, nothing mate. Just move that cute arse over here.”  
  
***  
  
To say that he didn’t expect this to happen would be a lie. He knew that as soon as they entered the pub it would take no time until Niall caught someone’s eye and seconds later they were hidden somewhere in the mass of people dancing in the middle of the rather large room. It usually was a quiet bar Harry sometimes went to mostly during the week. But it being Saturday cause the room to be filled with laughter and the smell of sweat and alcohol. He couldn’t deny that it was a nice distraction. He needed that. To let go and forget about work even if it was just these two, three hours he spent in pubs once a week.  
  
The slurping noise that came from his straw trying to suck some last remainders out of his cocktail glass startled Harry out of his trance. He stretched his back and looked around, wondering if anyone saw him staring at one spot for what felt like ten minutes. To his relief, there was not a single face or glances turned towards him. But what he noticed on his own was that he looked rather odd sitting alone at a table for four. Therefore, his empty glass was a good excuse to go back to the bar. If Niall ever decided to come back to him tonight then he would surely be able to use his brain and look for Harry somewhere beside the table they were sat together for probably twenty seconds before he had jumped up with a lovely brunette on his arm.  
  
As soon as he got eye contact with the bartender Harry lifted his hand and yelled, “a Ferrari, please!” The bartender confirmed his order with a quick nod and started preparing several drinks. Harry turned around and watched the masses. He always had been amazed by the variety of people. He liked to watch them. Not in a creepy way but more in a happy-for-them-way. He loved seeing people enjoying themselves, laughing and dancing with friends or their partners. Christ, even the ones dancing with complete strangers had the time of their lives. What he also liked was the uniqueness of every single person. He had no doubt that he was too cowardly to ever go somewhere styled all extravagant. He preferred being happy for people who were confident enough to dye their hair in a billion different colours and put several piercings on their faces. He found these people were more pleasant than any of his cranky, stiff partners who would pull disgusted grimaces at some people in this room.  
  
“Your drink, mate!” was shouted behind him. He accepted it with a polite small and a simple nod and proceeded to watch the people on the dance floor. He knew he could get out there. Maybe find someone for the night, After all it was a Saturday night and there was no work waiting for him in the morning. His outfit though, seemed a bit too much for a dance floor. He didn’t have time to change so here he was in his dress shoes, black skinny jeans and a white button up. He had left his blazer in his car knowing it would be way too warm in here to wear it. Looking down at his chest he noticed that the first three buttons were opened, he couldn’t remember when it happened but it was probably for the best. Plus, you could see his tattoos peeking out behind the fabric and maybe just maybe his outfit was just good enough for the dance floor. He was aware of his looks and usually he didn’t like taking advantage, he preferred getting to know a person before sleeping with them or committing to them in any way. Tonight he didn’t care. He’s just a human being who needs some relief.  
  
Nodding to himself he gulped the rest of his drink down, placed the glass with a loud thud back onto the counter of the bar and straightened his shirt.  
But just when he wanted to leave the bar he felt a cool liquid hitting his back and arms, making the fabric of his button up cling to his skin. A hiss of surprise left his mouth as he turned around quick to see how and why this happened.  
  
What he didn’t expect to see was a petite boy with a scared expression plastered on his face to peer up at him.  
  
“Fuck! So-sorry, shit. It was an accident, really! I’m so sorry, your shirt-“  
“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry. Things like that happen.”  
“You looked angry, I just. I’m sorry.”  
Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at the boy who was chewing on his lip, his eyes not meeting Harry’s. “I was just surprised. It was an accident, it’s fine…”  
“Louis,” the smaller boy said barely loud enough for Harry to hear.  
Harry smiled, the name sounding rather pleasant, “Alright, Louis. I’m all good no worries.”  
  
Louis simple nodded, still feeling shy. Harry took advantage of Louis refusing to look at him to look at him properly. His clothes looked worn and his shoes probably had seen better days already. His hair was tousled and swept across his forehead, slightly hanging in front of Louis’ eyes now due to his posture. His skin looked tired but still clear from any pimples or other irritations. Harry was just getting distracted from Louis’ button nose when the boy looked up at him.  
  
“What?” he asked, his head tilted to the right.  
“You want a drink? Since you spilled your previous one.” Harry suggested with a smile,  
“Uh yeah, sure, that’d be lov-“  
“Louis!” a deep male voice boomed not far from beside Harry and Louis.  
  
Louis’ head turned quick to the source of the noise and muttered a “Fuck”, giving Harry one last apologetic smile before he was jogging up to the man that had called his name. The stranger grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him towards the exit.  
Worry crept up Harry’s spine and settled into his mind.


	2. Is it you, oh is it you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets to his customer ; Niall might be annoying but Harry's too fond of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry this is so short but I had to work so so much but tomorrow is my last day of work. Then I will be spending time with friends and family before going abroad for a year.

“Why are you here?” Louis asked as the man – Alberto – dragged him out of the club.  
“There’s a customer waiting for you.”  
“What? But it’s my day off! I’m sure Niall – “  
“He asked for you. Said he’s had you before.” Louis sighed and nodded. Must be one of the wealthy ones. Nick would never tell a filthy rich customer that Louis wasn’t available. Too much money would go to waste and Nick is way too greedy.

Only when he’s sat in the car, in which Alberto probably came to pick him up, was the steel handle on his arm letting up (It wouldn’t have been his first time running off).   
“Sorry kiddo, know it was your day off-”  
“’s fine. Doesn’t matter.” Louis mumbled, cutting Alberto off. Maybe it did matter. It was his days off and Louis barely got them these days. He was well wanted in this branch. But fact is he hated it with everything he had. He hated that he barely got any money out of this and he hated that he couldn’t at least choose who he had sleep with. But most importantly he hated himself. 

He hated himself so, so much for trusting Nick all these years ago, thinking he wanted to help him when he was in need of a helping hand.  
Sure, he did help him. He put a roof over his head and gave him food when he was sure that he was close to starving soon. He even gave him a job as a fake-date for some men in their thirties. Until it started to involve sex. 

“You want money? Then you have to do something to earn it.” Nick had said with a soft, sweet smile, lulling Louis in.  
Yes sure, there had been attractive customers and yes, he had enjoyed sleeping with them. But there were always customers who were rude and simply disgusting. May it be because they were unhygienic or because they treated him like dirt. He was forced to sleep with them. 

Ever since this had started his self-esteem had sunken lower and lower. That’s why he refused to go out anymore. He knew people in clubs were drunk and didn’t hold themselves back and would treat Louis just as bad as some of his customers. He didn’t need this disrespect to completely make him hate himself.   
Today though, he had decided he had to go out. Leave his flat for something different than appointments for once. It had been a good day. His whole week had been great, actually. Lovely customers and extra money. 

The happiness bubbling inside him even had him wanting to take someone home. He felt in control. Especially when he bumped into the long haired giant who was probably some greek god, or at least made by one.  
Yes, he had been embarrassed when he had spilled the drink over the man’s white expensive-looking button-up shirt.  
He wasn’t sorry at all though when the man started a conversation with him. He had played all shy and sorry because he was way more used to what his customers liked in bed than what real men liked in real life.

 

The car came to a halt when they arrived at the customer’s home. He recognized it instantly and was at least a little bit relieved that it was one of the pleasant wealthy guys.  
“Have fun.” Alberto said before Louis opened the door of the car, stepping out into the slightly cold January air.

He gave Alberto one last nod and stalked off into the direction of the front entrance.  
He knew Alberto wouldn’t leave until Frank – the customer – had let him into the big house.

*** 

“Morning, Styles!” boomed Niall’s voice through the speaker.

“Oh, who’s that? Mr ‘please harry come with me I swear I will disappear after 5 seconds and you will not see me for the rest of the night’.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m deeply sorry.” He said, not sounding all too sorry at all. “Got lucky last night?” 

He could have. Would have. This stunningly beautiful petite man from last night – Harry would’ve taken him home. Would’ve treated him well, exactly how someone as pretty and (sue him) adorable as him – Louis – should be treated. 

If only this man – a rather buff one – hadn’t taken him away from Harry. The look that had flashed across Louis’ face when he heard his name being called – Harry couldn’t get it out of his mind.

“No, but I was fine. No worries.” He said once he realised he hadn’t answered.

“Yeah? Saw you talking to some bloke last night. Real cutie, thought you would’ve taken him home.”

“Eh, yeah well he was – he couldn’t. Maybe next time.”

“Oh so there’s a next time?” Niall asked, smirk clearly evident in his voice.

“What? I don’t know, we didn’t exchange numbers or anything.”

“I will make sure to keep my eyes open when I’m out.”

“Thanks mate, anyway I gotta go now. Bye.” Harry rushed out and hung up. 

He really wasn’t in the mood for this. Wasn’t in the mood to argue with his friend how he doesn’t have to get laid to be happy or whatever. Okay, MAYBE he wouldn’t mind getting something else than just his right hand on his dick.

But that wasn’t the point now anyway. Harry was content with how his life was going at the moment.   
The company was doing great, he had amazing friends and he didn’t have to worry about his financial stability for anytime soon. Sure, someone to wake up next to would make everything complete because yes, Harry was a hopeless romantic and that included that he was pretty damn sure that he wouldn’t find someone to love in a shabby pub.

*** 

“Mr Styles? Your friend Niall is here.” Liam said through the speaker they had decided on using so Liam didn’t need to come to his office every time he wanted to tell him something.

Harry pressed the red button and said, “Let him in, it’s alright.”

Not even 30 seconds later Niall came into his office, all bright smile and good vibes.  
“What?” Harry asked, finding himself smiling as well.

“You’re birthday’s getting closer, Haz!”  
Harry groaned. He wasn’t too keen on becoming 30 but he knew he couldn’t avoid it. “Thanks for reminding me, Ni.”

“What do you think about a stripper?”  
“We’ve been over this. No.”

“Escort?”  
“What? No.”  
“You’d get birthday sex. It’s a win-win for both of you.”

“Why would it be a win for him? It’s his job.” Harry said, sorting the papers on his desk.

“God, Harry. You know you’re fit. Especially for 30. He’d be lucky, as far as I know worse people can and do book escorts.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah fine, maybe.”

“So I can hire one?”

Harry huffed, knowing it would be useless to argue about this now and if Niall dialled the escort company’s number before he was even out of Harry’s company’s building then that’s his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?:)


	3. Been a lot that I've been through, I cried a tear a time or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, Louis has bad days.   
> sometimes, Louis' days get extra bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is just about louis now

"What's happened to you?" Zayn had asked when Louis came home last night and tried to sneak into his room quick and unseen.

"Nothing." Louis had been quick to say, pretending to fix his fringe.

He should've had known that Zayn wouldn't buy his shit because Zayn had gotten up the second Louis had given him the cold shoulder. Usually Louis was happy and bouncy and basically radiating off positive vibes even when he had a bad day.

"Don't bullshit me, Louis. What's wrong?" Zayn had replied, standing in front of Louis, causing the latter to face the floor.

"Lou..."

"Zayn, please I'm just tired. Wanna go to bed now."

He had let Louis go, not wanting to fight with the older boy when he clearly was already upset. 

Once he had known that Louis was asleep (he always fell asleep after he had cried and even though he had tried to stay silent some sobs were just not quite enough for the paper thin walls) he quietly entered Louis' room. 

First he had just wanted to check on him but once he had seen the bruise on Louis' right eye and cheekbone the younger boy knew why Louis was so damn upset. He had never been hit and it's against the rules anyway but it wasn't just that. Zayn knew. He knew the reason why Louis was even in this business. He had run away from home at the age of 17, escaping the beating from his step dad after his mother had died. 

Zayn had made sure to pull the blanket up to his chin after giving him his teddy bear (Louis had tried to convince him many times that it was just decoration to him but Zayn had caught him cuddling with it in his sleep more times than not)

And this is how Louis found himself the following morning - his fluffy big teddy bear in his arm, its face squashed under his head and the blanket covering his whole body like a warm comforting layer of safety. 

He rolled on his back and stretched, satisfied when he heard his bones crack. In hope to feel less sleepy he rubbed his eyes but wincing immediately from the stinging pain that rushed through his whole face. 

"What the -" he said before realization dawned on him, causing him to let out a deep groan.

Last night’s memories came back with the pain, the pain he never wanted to feel again. The soreness of bruises. His step dad had never hit him in the face, no, he wasn’t that stupid. He had hit Louis in places he could cover up. That led to him wearing sweaters or jeans in the summer heat, making people questioning his sanity. 

He didn’t have much friends anyway, at least not true ones. Sure, there were the people he talked to on a regular basis but they weren’t people who truly knew him or even bothered to get to know him on a best-friend-level.

A sudden knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. He didn’t even say ‘yes’ when there was already a dark haired boy sticking his head into the room.

“Oh, hey, morning Lou. Want some tea? And pancakes? Made some.”

To say Louis was surprised would be an understatement because both of them would do anything but definitely not make food. 

“Uh, sure?” Louis let out, trying to subtly hide his bruise even though he knew Zayn would see it sooner or later.

“Alright, gonna bring you some. Then we talk.” And with that Zayn was back out of his room, the door shut.

Sighing, Louis decided that it would probably good to go to the bathroom but once he was inside and took a quick glance in the mirror he decided it would’ve been better if he had just stayed in bed until the bruise was faded again.

*** 

“So... what happened?” Zayn asked as he munched on a piece of pancake, pointing to Louis’ face.

“Drunk client.” Louis replied – mumbled – eyes not leaving the plate with pancakes. He didn’t like seeming vulnerable like this in front of anyone. Not even his bestest of best friends.  
“Might’ve been a bit snarky towards him, too…”

“That’s no reason to hit you though.”

“But I provoked it, Z.”

“What? God, Louis. No you didn’t. How many times do I have to tell you, that it isn’t your fault? You just did your job but unfortunately for someone who is too stupid to see what he’s got in front of him. Lou… please believe me. You did nothing wrong.” Zayn said in a soft tone. 

He had often said this to Louis. He had held Louis countless nights when the crying or screaming woke him up. He didn’t mind though. Not everyone on this earth could enjoy the perfect childhood or teenage years. Some had to go through traumatic events or hard situation that might be too much for their young years.

He always had told Louis to get help but the older lad always insisted that he was fine and Zayn knew that he couldn’t force him.

Louis just nodded, finishing his pancakes. “Thanks, Z. Gotta get ready now though. Thanks for breakfast.”

“Sure. If you need anything just tell me. Please.”

“I promise.” Louis said, looking at Zayn.

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, holding out his pinky.

“Yeah.” Louis answered with a smile tugging on his lips, intertwining his pinky with Zayn’s.

*** 

“God, Louis. What happened to your face?” Nick asked as soon as he got a look at Louis.

“You sent me to a really nice and drunk customer who obviously has a problem. Thanks for that.”

“Oh please, you probably got all sassy again and made him angry, didn’t you?” he said, looking straight at Louis while the latter kept his eyes down on his feet, trying to remember Zayn’s words instead of listening to Nick’s.

“Whatever, I don’t care right now. What I do care about, though, is that we got a good request for an escort. Rich, young people. The guy asked for someone young and cute and twink-ish, said that the birthday man loves that. So, since Zayn rather looks like a model and less boyish like you, I told him I knew who to send.

But now you come here with a bruise like that. Your face is your income. Beside that ass but no one would mind it being bruised. Anyway, the event would be on Saturday so please just take the next 4 days off and cool that bruise.” With that being said, Nick pinches the bridge of his nose, shakes his head and waves Louis off with his hand.

Louis just nodded and stalked back out of the building, shoulder’s slumped and feet shuffling on the ground. He walked to his bus stop – he had no car and no license to begin with, he just couldn’t afford it – and waited for a bus that would bring him back to his flat where he could cuddle into his bed and not leave it for the next four days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your opinions so far! loved reading them! so keep them up?:) xx


	4. Just Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a rough week and Gemma saves him.  
> Liam and Niall plan the weekend.  
> And louis. well Louis forgot something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with this chapter. It's 3:15am and I just finished it and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I'm really tired and I didn't plan to finish it but here I am.
> 
> So enjoy reading and I'm really excited about what you guys think
> 
> UPDATE: I edited it and whaT THE FUCK HAVE 1D DONE WITH THEIR NEW SINGLE I WOKEUP CRYING

It was only Tuesday but Harry already knew that this week would be a horrible week. Yesterday, a client, whose contract with Harry ended the same day, refused to sign a new one. He ended the contract with his company because he finally saw through his “bunch of whale poo”. 

And today, well today at a meeting his hoped-to-be-client told him that his charm might work with women and gay men but not with in-fact-straight business men.

To say Harry was stressed was an understatement. He was close to insanity because yes, these client were both important ones and probably the best choices. Now he needed to find alternatives as quick as possible but his oncoming birthday where he’d turn THIRTY years old was coming closer and closer and that was stressing Harry as well because no matter how many times people try to tell him that thirty is in fact not old… it is OLD.

After the men left Harry’s meetings room he walked to the elevator to get to his office two floors down. He tried to practice these breathing exercises that were meant to calm him down and he wasn’t sure if it was just because he thought it can’t work that it didn’t work or if it really didn’t work. 

Pushing his shoulders back as he took a deep breath, making his back crack, he walked out of the doors when he heard the ‘bing’.

Once in his office, he slumps into his leather chair, pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. In his mind were a thousand thoughts running around at the speed of seventy-five miles per hour, so please excuse him when the knock on his door made him yell out “WHAT?” rather harshly. 

The door only opened hesitantly but when Liam finally entered the office he looked frightened. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling sorry for the younger lad.

“Uh, sorry Mr Styles-“

“Harry,”

“Uh, yes, Harry, um, I didn’t get any papers of the contract? I need to file them.”

“About that,” Harry sighed, “there won’t be a contract. He didn’t sign it.”

“I- Oh. Shit, sorry, I mean. I’m sorry. That it didn’t work out, I knew they were important and-“ 

“It’s okay, Liam.” Harry interrupted. “It happens. Not your fault.”

Liam just nodded, looked at his feet and walked out of the room quick and light as if making a sound would make Harry fire him.

 

*** 

 

“Liam?” Harry called, walking out of his office a few hours after their last conversation.

Liam’s head rose from where he was crouching beside some office cabinets, going through some files or whatever. “Yes?”

“Niall just called me. Said he needed you to prepare something really secret?”

Liam instantly flushed like a child being caught stealing a cookie out of the kitchen jar. “Uh, yeah. We have this thing. Secret, definitely yes.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m just gonna pretend I forgot that my birthday is on Saturday and you both aren’t the ones I spend most of my time with. Leave this for tomorrow. You can go.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, yes. It’s fine.”

“Okay, thanks.” Liam responded as he stands back up, gathering his stuff from the desk. 

As he moves to leave, Harry speaks up again. “Oh, and Liam?” Once he sees Liam turn around to look at him he adds, “I’m sorry. For earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Or anyone for that matter.”

Liam nodded. “No, it’s fine. Everyone gets stressed out once in a while.”

“Thanks. Have a good evening.”

“You too.”

 

*** 

 

“Alright Liam, I got some things to show you.” Niall said before Liam had closed the door.  
“First off, I got this really, really good catering service to serve us some really, really good food.” 

Liam nodded as Niall continued.

“Then, I found a good shop with super nice deco. Like we’ve got garlands, party hats, balloons and stuff like that. OH! Not to forget this precious little thing I found: a tiara for Harry. He’s gonna pretend he hates it but trust me. He’ll love it.”

Liam laughed. “I’m not so sure about it but okay.”

“Trust me. Plus it will add up with the man I got him for the night.”

“What?”

“Well, it’s an escort. I don’t know if there’s stripping or lap dances or shit but probs not, but the company I hired him at showed me this picture, asking if he’d be good for Harry. And hell, believe me, Harry will thank me and cook me his delicious food for at least ten years.” Niall said, his eyes wide open and eyebrows raised as he talks about his present.

Liam examined the picture as Niall shows it to him. The men in the picture looks young but not too young. Maybe 25? He’s got a scruff that makes his cheekbones even more prominent and his hair makes Liam jealous.

“Okay, I gotta admit, you did a great job here.”

“I know, thanks.” Niall grinned and locked his phone. “Now all we gotta do is to decide who’s allowed to come to this hell of a party. This is where I need your help really badly because I don’t know if he wants anyone from work – except you – at his birthday party.”

“I know a few.” Liam said as he got a paper and a pen.

 

***

On Thursday, Harry gets reminded (again) that this week is an ugly piece of shit. See, a few years ago he was lucky enough to make friends in the music industry – lucky, because he gets free or VIP tickets for musicians he likes – and he had always been really fond of Ed Sheeran because even though he’s fairly famous – leading to barely seeing each other- he’s got both of his feet on the ground, not forgetting where he comes from and where her belongs.

But on Thursday morning he gets a call from Ed.

“Hey mate, what’s up?” Harry said while a smile crept on his face.

“Haz! Lovely hearing you again. Tried to call a couple of times but went straight to voice mail.”

“God, I’m so sorry. Just really busy at the moment. Don’t get me started. Saturday, there will be so much alcohol in me that I will forget my own name. I need it.”

“Yeah, about Saturday…” Ed sighed.

“No, Sheeran. Don’t.” Harry groaned.

“God, I’m so sorry but I won’t make it. I got a meeting. If it wasn’t important I would just postpone it. But – “

“Ed. Stop. It’s okay. I get it. We’ll just gonna have a good night out when you’re in London again.” Harry said, trying to mask his disappointment.

Harry really had looked forward to see Ed again. With him living in LA and Harry in London it was always really difficult to meet up, other than the few nights Ed spent in England for gigs.

“Thanks, mate. We will. Promised. Gonna have a two months break soon. Gonna make sure to come to you.”

They said their goodbyes and soon there was absolutely no noise in Harry’s office. No phone to be heard from outside, no people walking past his office, no nothing. Just silence.

 

*** 

 

The next day though, was gonna be good. Harry was sure of it because Gemma had booked a day at the spa for them. He managed to finish work at 1:30 in the afternoon already, so after he said his ‘see you tomorrow’ to Liam he hoped into his car and drove home to take a quick shower (it’s a spa, he knows, but he’d still like to be clean). 

On time – as always – did Gemma arrive at 2:45pm. Just as promised. They drove down to the spa centre, barely a twenty minute ride by car.

“You seem like you need this.” Gemma stated.

“You have absolutely no idea.” Harry laughed.

As they enter the Rainbow Leisure Centre Harry can’t help himself but admire how the light colours had such a calming effect on him. Once they reach the spa itself, Harry sees light, beige walls and an open and lightened atmosphere. The front says “Spa London - the perfect environment in which to restore both mind and body” which he could only agree with.

He hasn’t even been inside the spa. God, he really is stressed, isn’t he?

“Hi, how can I help you?” the front desk lady asked, white, bright teeth showing.

“Hello, I booked two package treatments for two. On Styles.”

“Of course, let’s see…” She said, drawing out the last letter. “Oh yes, the ‘Pampered Hen’ and ‘Ladies Who Leisure’, right?” She asked more or less, looking at Harry.

It was obvious they were siblings, after all they looked almost the same. 

Harry shrugged. “What can I say? We’re ladies who leisure.”

The lady at the desk laughed at that. “Of course. Please follow Maria.” She said and pointed to a young looking lady at the end of the hall.

“Thank you,” Harry and Gemma both said simultaneously and followed Maria to a bigger room where they both would receive a Back, Neck & Shoulder plus a Face & Scalp Massage.

 

After 25 minutes they’re finished and Harry says, “I’m not sure if this is how a pampered hen feels, Gem.”

Gemma laughs and says, “Just shut the hell up, H.”

They have to wait 10 minutes until they can go to their second treatment ‘Ladies Who Leisure’. The prospect says it takes 50 minutes and includes another back massage but also an Elemis Taster Facial at which Harry giggles and Gemma just rolls her eyes.

 

An hour later they’re dressed and out of the building, Harry feeling like a new person without all this tension in his back and a glowing on his face.

“God, thank you Gem. This was so good. And well needed. I almost don’t want to drink any alcohol tomorrow to not damage the infinite youth I’m feeling right now.”

“As if that would happen.” They both laugh.

 

*** 

Gemma was staying over so once she was in bed, Harry soon followed. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair, dressing down until he was just in his boxers and crawled underneath his blanket.

The tension in his back was back, not as bad as before, but it was definitely there. God, how he hated his back. If back-swapping existed he’d be up for it immediately. 

He rolls around in his bed for quite a while, trying to relax by cracking his spine but no. He’s feeling restless but he knows he’s tired. He can feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier but his body just won’t let him get the much deserved sleep. 

He decides that maybe he’s just a little too hot under the blanket so he turns on his side, pushing one leg out from under the blanket and placing it on top of the other, causing the blanket to bunch up between them.

He had slept like this before. Mostly on lonely nights when he wished someone was in his bed, with him, giving him the safety of a bubble in which only they existed. No work, not appointments, just them. 

Sometimes, it worked for him. His brain would fool itself into thinking that yes, this blanket was indeed a person. But, unsurprisingly, not tonight. He tried every sleeping position. The little spoon, the big spoon… nothing worked. He kept his eyes closed though, hoping for some miracle. It didn’t take long for his mind to start wandering.

It started with this week but quickly moved on, because this week was not worth thinking about. Suddenly, he remembered the night at the club. How light he had felt, being amongst others who seemed to not have a single worry. It was almost infectious. Pretending that nothing was wrong, that nothing was needed and that the freedom they felt in that night would be forever.

But there’s something else to that night. There’s this flash of blue. The flash of white. Then he remembers. The boy – no, man. A petite man in a wine-red low cut t-shirt and black jeans. Louis. 

The memory made him smile, not that he would admit it if anyone asked. But as cliché as it sounded, it was almost love at first sight. The man – Louis – sure, was really good looking, had a lot of nice features but he also had a nice aura around him. Thinking about it, Harry realized how stupid he sounded, especially since he talked to him for like… what? Five minutes? 

But Harry was good with people. Could see how they are without really knowing them. He knew what to say and how to act without knowing them. It was a gift at work but he wasn’t sure if it was a gift for his private and love life, seeing as he was single for way too long now.

 

*** 

Somewhere during his thoughts of LOUISLOUISLOUIS he had fallen asleep, he noticed because Gemma was not shaking him awake whilst singing ‘Happy Birthday’ and the sun was shining in his face making him squeeze his eyes shut and blindly push at Gemma’s hands to just let him go and get more sleep.

“Get up! It’s 9:30 and people are already calling and asking for you so move your lazy ass out of this enormous bed and answer your phone. Told them to call back in 10.”

Groaning but sitting up anyway, Harry rubbed his eyes. “Okay, okay.” He opened his eyes and saw Gemma smiling brightly with a wrapped present in her hand.

“I said no gifts…” he argued weakly but taking it anyway.

“Happy Birthday baby brother!” She exclaimed once Harry unwrapped the present, two plane tickets to LA, tickets to see Ed in concert (and probably after it) and a flowery button up he knew she found ugly (but he loved them so they all put up with it).

“Thanks, Gem. It’s perfect!” He said and hugged her tightly before placing them carefully down on his desk. “Gonna wear the shirt tonight, I think.”

“Aaaah, let’s see I’m sure I’ll find one that’s better to look at.”

“Ha ha.” Harry spat out but still grinning.

He made his way downstairs, taking some from the pancakes Gemma already made and ate them with marble syrup when his phone started ringing. He hated these birthday calls. They were mostly awkward or forced.

***

A few hours later, Harry had showered, shaved and was now trying on several outfits Gemma had laid out for him. They both had already agreed on the white jeans, Gemma exclaiming a “So unfair! They’re women jeans and I don’t even fit in!” Which Harry just laughed at.

They were now looking through his collection of t-shirts and button ups.

“You’re not gonna wear one of these weird patterned. You can wear them when I’m not around.”

“Yes! Fine, fine. What else do you got then?”

Gemma brought some options out of his walk-in closet and into his bedroom. “Okay, we have this black one, but I think it’ll look to business like and you’re, like, business all the time but not today, Harold, not today. So yeah okay, I also found this gem.” She said, holding up a blue button up with white heart all over it.  
“I’m pretty sure it’ll look great, plus you haven’t worn it in ages.” She added.

Harry moved his head to the side, thinking about how it’ll look and was quick to agree. “Yeah, I’m gonna take the blue one. Always liked it.”

Gemma clapped her hands in excitement – Harry did not understand why she was excited – and brought the black button up back into his closet.

Once Harry was done dressing, Gemma came to stand behind him and looked at him in the mirror. Harry was smoothing out fabric that couldn’t be smoothed down anymore but he was nervous. Another thing he wouldn’t admit. But he was nervous about his birthday party because he was turning thirty, for god’s sake. 

“Mum and Dad would be proud, you know.” Gemma whispered, a smile on her face. It wasn’t a happy smile nor a sad smile. Just a smile for a memory she was replaying in her head.

Harry smiled back. He knew how she felt. There was this feeling of sadness because yes, their parents were dead. But there was also the feeling of happiness because they had the best time of their lives with them. People can die but memories can’t. Harry was glad about that because at times – he thought – the memories were the only things keeping him sane.

*** 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. LOUIS?!” Nick exclaimed. “Haven’t I told you very precisely to cool the goddamn bruise you managed to earn so it would be gone by today? Did you take a single fucking look into the mirror?”

“I’m sorry. I just – I’m sorry.” He said with a sigh.

“Oh, you better be because now I got to call Catherine to come and cover that shit up.” Harry gritted out between his teeth. “I hope you’re aware that the extra costs will be paid by you.”

“But I-“

“I don’t care, okay?” Nick hissed, annoyed. He was now calling to Catherine, a make-up artist friend of Nick.

Even if she’d do it for free, Nick would charge Louis. If not for Catherine’s service then for making him even call her or for wasting his time.

“You’re lucky, Tomlinson. Catherine will be here in 20. Be ready to go then. You need to be punctual. Like a train in Germany – “

“They’re actually not that punctual I heard – “

“Do us both a pleasure and don’t interrupt me. You need to be punctual. The customer is of wealth so behave and be punctual. This is all I want from you. Got it?”

“Yes.” Louis mumbled.  
“Didn’t hear that, what was it?” Nick said even though Louis knew he heard him.

Louis cleared his throat. “Yes. I will be punctual and I will behave. You don’t need to worry.”

Nick just nodded and mumbled a, “Good.”, before leaving the room Louis was waiting in for Catherine.

*** 

Not even an hour and too much concealer and make up later, Louis found himself ready and waiting for his car to take him to his customer. All he knew about him was that it was a big party and that he needed to be a fake boyfriend for the evening and a satisfaction in bed at night. 

That couldn’t be hard, now could it. He had done it before, more often than he can count. Sat in the car, behind the passenger’s seat he rubbed cologne behind his ears and sprayed some onto his neck and chest. 

He looked out of the window as the car came to a halt and Alberto whistled. “Nice, heard it’s a younger guy.”

“Probably lives off of Mommy and Daddy. Nothing new. They pay well, though.”

Alberto nodded and gave him a ‘Good luck’ as he hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. Straightening his back and smoothing his clothes he ringed the doorbell. He wasn’t sure if it would even be heard over the music coming from inside. 

He already thought about another way in, like, the window or some back entrance. Surely they had a terrace or anything. Didn’t all rich people have it? With a nice pool only 10 steps away from it.

But just as he was about to take a look for another entrance the door opened and he looked up and maybe his brain was frozen from the cold but he stopped breathing for a second or five and maybe he was wrong. Maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay, thanks for the 800+ CLICKS! tho.  
> I really appreciate it and I'm so happy this was longer than the other chapters because you guys deserve it and like I said I am really happy with this chapter but let me know what you think!:)
> 
> Also, leave me your IG name? Just if you want but I'd love to check some guys of you out and like one or all pictures.:)
> 
> xxxx


	5. tastes so bitter, so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry welcomes his special guest happily while he's a bit shocked to see Liam there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> I'm not so happy with the beginning but I promise it gets better.  
> This is nearly 4,3k words! (It's unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes)
> 
> Enjoy:)

It was only a couple of hours before the party’s beginning when Harry, Gemma, Niall and Liam started to prepare for it. While Niall and Liam decorated the party room – Harry was told about 5 times that he wasn’t allowed to enter before they told him to – Gemma and Harry made it their mission to get everything in the dining room and the kitchen ready.

When Harry placed the punchbowl on the huge wooden table and Gemma placed several plastic cups next to it, she spoke up. 

“Soo, I heard you met someone at the club?”

“I did. Guess Niall told you?”

“Aaand?” She asked, grinning. Everyone knew Harry finally needed someone no matter how much he said he was doing fine on his own. Especially she knew that he was a hopeless romantic. And he definitely needed to get this disgustingly cute side out of him otherwise she’d be his victim. And that’s just… no.

“And what?” Harry replied, not looking at her but instead busying himself with spreading the cups one by one on the table.

“Well, did you see him again? Will you see him again?”

Harry sighed. “No, Gemma. I didn’t get his number because we got interrupted and he had to leave. It’s fine. You didn’t see me complaining the last few weeks, now did you?”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Sorry.”

“’s fine…” He’d love to see Louis again but saying he was doing just fine instead of admitting that, no, he was dying to see him again.

After that, the conversation between the two grows silent as they finish up the decoration for the two rooms until Harry’s phone started ringing.

“Guess the birthday wishes gonna start now.” He hated these calls ever since he’s receiving them but he was probably too nice to ignore them. 

“Go, get them!” Gemma smiled, waving Harry off with her hand before he leaves into the living room.

 

*** 

“No! No! Gemma! That’s too much!” Harry yelled, running over to his older sister who had one job: mixing the ingredients for the cake while Harry was cooking. 

She stopped immediately, staring at her brother. “You scared the shit out of me, god damnit Harry.”

“I’m sorry! But if you put too much into it the whole cake while be for nothing because it won’t bake properly.” He replied as he took the measuring cup from her and removed the amount of oil that was too much.

After that – to Harry’s luck – everything went smoothly. Gemma mixed all the ingredients until they had dough for the cake while Harry pre-cooked the proper meal for his guests. Niall had tried to convince Harry to get a catering service but they both knew everyone would prefer Harry’s food anyway.

*** 

5 hours later there’s another ring on the door, just after he greeted some of his colleagues. He excused himself with his trademark smile and left to open the door to his new guest.

Before he had opened the door he expected it to be another one of his childhood friends, seeing as Chloe – one of his and Gemma’s closest friends – was still not there. So he opened the door, big smile plastered on his face until he saw the person standing in front of him.

His smile dropped and eyes widened when his brain finally realized who was standing in front of him, right there, on his birthday, at his party. 

“Oh my god… You?! Here?!” He said as his brain finally formed a proper sentence. With his brain functioning properly again, a smile broke free on his lips.

“Happy Birthday, Styles!” The man yelled, hugging him tightly. “Looking good!”

“Thank you. Wouldn’t have expected you here tonight! I’m so glad you came!” Harry beamed.

“Well, Niall invited me. Feel a little offended I didn’t get one from you.”

“I – sorry, Aiden. I wasn’t sure if – “

“Just kidding, Harry, no worries.” Aiden – Harry’s first real boyfriend – said, patting his shoulder.

“Alright, uh well, come in! There’s a couple of people already here.”

When Aiden walked into the kitchen where people were grabbing drinks and talked while almost inhaling Harry’s baked goods, Harry closed the door and stayed there to take a deep breath. Their break up had been messy and they haven’t been talking that much afterwards, only to make sure to part in peace not at war. 

He heard Gemma yelling out Aiden’s name in excitement, both of them always had gotten along pretty good. Sure, Gemma had been mad at Aiden for the break up, of course she had been on Harry’s side.

After he pulled himself together, he walks back to his guests to celebrate. Plus, he wanted some cake too and he felt that future guests wouldn’t get any cake anymore.

 

A few hours later, the sun already set, Niall came running into the kitchen after he had left to take a ‘really, really’ important phone call. The sound of a chair scrapping over the surface of the floor was heard just before Niall’s voice boomed through the room. 

“Guys! May I have your attention! You have no choice by the way you have to give me your attention,“ he called out, standing on the chair he had pulled with him from the dining room, “there’s a special guest for Harry to come and I want you all to go into H’s really nice party room. Decoration by me and Liam you can thank us later.”

To Harry’s surprise people actually laughed and clapped while Niall jumped down the chair to usher everyone into the party room. Harry was a little nervous because 1) he would see the room now for the first time and 2) there’ll be a special guest and Harry’s a little terrified of not being part of the plan of what’s going to happen.

As he enters the party room he was stunned. Liam and Niall had done great work, definitely better than him and Gemma. There was a huge inflatable “30” hanging from the ceiling accompanied by “Happy Birthday” paper chains around the room. 

 

“Okay, they’re all inside!” Niall whisper yelled as he runs towards Liam who was waiting in the doorframe of the kitchen. 

“He already ringed the bell.” Liam stated and Niall looked at him quizzically.

“And you didn’t open becauuuuse…?”

“Uh, was waiting for you to tell me everyone’s in the room.”

Niall sighed and placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Oh, Liam. Now go and open the door.”

Liam was quick to nod and sprint to the door.

*** 

When the door opened Louis was shocked. Like, really shocked.

“Liam?”

“Louis?” The two boys said at the same time.

“I – what are you doing here? Wait, is it your birthday?” Louis stuttered, voice an octave higher than usually.

“No! No, no. It’s my mate’s birthday.”

Louis sighed in relief. The thing is he knows Liam. He had met him at a club and after that continually at random birthday or UNI parties. So yes, they became friends, more or less, but all in all they got on really well.

The moment of relief lingered only for a moment when he remembered why he was here and what his job for the night was. He’d have to do this in front of Liam. In front of a friend that is not in the same business. He had sworn himself that this would never ever happen.

“Uuuh, come on in, Lou.” Liam stammered awkwardly before stepping aside to let the smaller boy in.

Louis mumbled out a quick “Thanks” before Niall came bouncing over.

“Hi! I’m Niall. Oh, your boss didn’t lie. You’d definitely look great on our mate’s side for tonight. Okay, so here’s what to do. You’ll stay by Liam’s side,” Niall explained, “and I go into the room where everybody’s currently in. I will announce you as the special guest and will open the door you’re standing in front of. Alright?”

Louis nodded. Easy.

“Perfect!” Niall clapped his hands together and ran back to the party room.

“Why is he running and jumping, does he have unlimited energy?”

Liam chuckled. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Louis smiled at that, thinking of Zayn and how he is the exact opposite of Niall. Never moving too much or too fast if not necessary and trying to enslave everyone around him.

As they approach the door Louis hears the noises inside. There’s music and lots of chattering, the sound of laughter breaking through the walls. He takes a quick glance at his surroundings. He had been in many posh houses but he has to admit that none of them were as well decorated and furnished like this one. Everything was matching. It didn’t look too “I’m rich!”-ish, seeing as there were many personal things scattered along the walls and shelves.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please be quiet for a second. The old man here by my side is turning thirty, which means he went past the dangerous age of twenty-seven without drug abuse or anything. As the proud mum 2.0 of H,” Niall’s voice booms through the walls and Louis thinks he hears a female voice going “Eeew!” at the mention of Niall being the mum, “I decided to get him a special guest! H, face the door, alright? … Just do it. Thanks.”

Louis was quick to straighten his t-shirt and crack his spine before the door opened. He had spent a good amount of looking for the right outfit and seeing as Catherine made a really good job of covering his bruise he felt confident.

It wasn’t his first time doing this but because of the past week’s events he thought he’d have troubles doing this. ‘Ha, seems like nothing brings Tommo down, eh?’ Louis thought, grin plastered on his face and then the door opened.

Niall signs him to go in and just when Louis said “Soo, where’s the birthday boy?” he spotted him.

The grin fell off his face immediately, his eyes going wider only the slightest bit. Harry. 

He was looking at Louis how Louis imagined himself to look at Harry, only that Harry’s mouth was slightly agape while he kept his lips pressed on one another.

Didn’t Nick and Niall say something about the guy turning thirty? He couldn’t be older than twenty-six.

Still holding his breath, Louis thought about how high the possibility could be that H stood for Harry. He could’ve used his brains for once and prepared himself for this. But maybe he didn’t because he told his stupid mind to forget about Harry. The last 5 days had been successful, since he was rather busy with himself and overthinking at night.

After what seemed like hours Harry’s mouth closed just to open again, letting out a breathy, “Louis?”

Louis releases the breath he was holding when Harry walked towards him. Now he knew what Louis was doing, wouldn’t he. After all, Niall probably told him what his ‘special guest’s’ profession was. He’ll be disgusted, Louis thought. He won’t want to talk to or get to know me any longer. That’s how it had always been.

He manages a small smile. “Harry.” The smaller boy says.

Harry barely moved but when he heard Louis’ voice he came back to his senses, also noticing how all the guests around him had gone completely quiet. He hugs Louis quickly, making it seem like they’re old friends after he had noticed how uncomfortable Louis had been.

This seemed to do the trick. Harry heard his friends talking again, some congratulating Niall on the big surprise. Harry thanked whatever God was listening for being able to fool them into thinking that they were long lost friends.

He pulls back a bit, keeping his hands on Louis biceps as he takes a look at him. The smaller boy was wearing black jeans, probably as tight as Harry’s, along with a white top and denim jacket on top. His fringe was swept to the side, rest of the hair tousled.

“What are you doing here?” He managed to say, smile slowly spreading across his face. He wouldn’t have even dared to think that he’d see the boy any time soon again. Even less on his birthday.

“I – uh,” Louis stuttered. Great, Niall hadn’t told him what he was. “Niall booked me – my service. For tonight. Your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Your services –“, Harry started but got interrupted by Niall.

“Guys, do you know each other?” The Irish man said, looking back and forth between the two.

Harry cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off of Louis. “The club…”

It took a second or two for Niall to understand but when he did he let out an “Oh, shit!”

It didn’t startle any of the other guests, seeing as Niall swore too much all the time anyway.

*** 

People were eating Harry’s home cooked meal, moaning about how good it is. Harry takes the compliments with a proud smile and a “thank you”. Once he made sure that all the guests are good, he walked to Louis, placed his hand on the smaller boy’s lower back and asked him to come with him.

Louis nodded and followed Harry into kitchen where they were alone for now.

“Here, take some as well. Sadly, the cake is already gone. Would’ve kept you a piece.” Harry said as he got a plate and fork for Louis.

“It’s fine, thank you.” Louis replied, taking the plate and fork from Harry after the taller one had loaded it with food. They sit down at the bar, Harry on the opposite of Louis. 

When Louis shoved his first fork full into his mouth he finally understood why everybody was moaning about FOOD. He’s pretty sure he’s never had a good home cooked meal like this before.

“Oh my god, Harry. You really cooked this?”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“It’s so, so good. God.” Louis replied quickly before shoving more into his mouth, making Harry chuckle.

“Thank you, love.”

Louis blushed lightly at the endearment. Sure, he’s been called ‘love’ before but usually in other context and only when he sat on or sucked someone’s dick.

“Soo, you’re really thirty?” Louis asked trying to distract from his red cheeks.

“I’d be offended if Niall and Liam had messed up my birthday decoration by forgetting how old I am turning, so yes I am.”

“You look younger.” Louis blurted out barely after Harry finished his sentence.

“Thanks. How old are you? Definitely younger than thirty.”

“Take a guess.”

Harry tapped his chin with his pointer and middle finger. “Hmm, I’d say twenty-three.”

At that, Louis raised his brows. “Not bad. You’re right.”

Harry grinned like a five year old on his birthday, making Louis smile as well.

While Louis continued to almost inhale the food on his plate, Harry took this as a chance to look at Louis properly. There hadn’t been much time to do it the last time they met plus the flashing lights at the club had made it difficult to notice Louis’ features.

The younger boy had thin, soft looking lips, adorned by stubbles. His cheekbones were exquisite – yes, that’s how he’d describe them – and his eye lashes were thick and long, the light making them cast a shadow on his cheek. He had little bags under his eyes that were a little dark – no, one was only dark. He focused on it but it didn’t made sense to him. 

He got up and switched on the main light in the kitchen and walked back to Louis who was now looking at him. 

His breath stayed stuck in his throat. Now he saw it. Saw the darkness spreading from his bags up over his eye. Louis looked at him quizzically, about to ask what’s wrong when Harry reach out to touch his skin. Louis didn’t understand until the older man’s pointer finger touched the skin under his eye, making him pull away from him immediately.

“Louis…”

“Can I use the bathroom?” Louis asked before Harry could continue but the latter didn’t answer so he added an urgent “Please.”

That seemed to do it for Harry as he shook his head slightly. “Eh, yes, second door on the left, next to the dining room.”

Louis nodded and was quick to go there. Once inside, he turned on the main light along with the one above the mirror. He knew what Harry had seen back in the kitchen but seeing it now in the mirror made Louis a hundred percent sure that it really was his bruise. Visible. 

“Fuck!” Louis muttered. Looking around if there was any possibility to find make up around here. But on a second thought, Harry’s skin was flawless. He didn’t need shit to cover anything up.

A knock on the door startled Louis. No. The night had been good, Harry hadn’t asked him any further about his job and they had talked and talked for an hour or two. Fuck, everything had went smoothly. He wanted to punch himself now too, wishing he had cooled the bruise.

“Louis? Can I come in? Please?” Harry pleaded.

Louis took a deep breath, steadying his breathing and shaking of his hands. “Yes.”

The door opened and Louis was met with a concerned Harry, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve – “

“No, Harry. It’s okay. Not your fault.”

“Let me see it.” Harry’s voice was soft but Louis wouldn’t. Wouldn’t let him see it. 

So he shook his head, turning away so Harry could only see his unbruised side of the face.

“Please.”

Louis looked up at him, still unsure. He didn’t want Harry to see because it made him look vulnerable. Like he would let people just do this to him. But before he could spare his mind another thought about it, Harry was already in his space, a thumb caressing along his unbruised cheek. The rest of the hand reaching into his hair behind his ear. He nearly gave in to the touch but composing himself when Harry turned his head, the older man’s eyes instantly going from Louis’ to the bruise.

“What happened?” Harry asked, running his finger of his unoccupied hand carefully over the darkened skin.

“Drunk client. Provoked it kind of.” Louis shrugged as if it was nothing.

Harry’s eyes instantly went back to Louis’, searching for any sign.

“Did this happen before?” Harry asked, his voice sounding… angry?

Louis shook his head no. “Was the first and only time.”

Harry nodded only the slightest bit with his lips pressed into a straight line before inspecting the bruise once again.

“Sit on the tub. I’ll get you something.”

Louis does as he’s told while Harry exits the bathroom, giving him a moment to take a deep breath.

It takes barely a minute until Harry is back, though and when he enters the bathroom Louis notices the towel Harry was holding in his hand.

“Here, put this on your eyes, please.” He said, giving Louis the towel which made Louis realize that it was a cooling pack wrapped into a towel.

“Thank you.”

Harry sits next to Louis and watches him again, saying absolutely nothing which creeps Louis out a bit. Maybe.

He chuckles. “Stop staring.”

“He hit you. I’m so sorry.”

“Harry, really. I’m good and it’s not your fault.” Louis replied, shaking his hey slightly. “There’s no way to turn back time and now it happened. He’s banned from booking any escort service ever again, soo…”

His words did nothing to Harry inner rage, though. The older man just couldn’t understand how on earth someone would just punch Louis – or anyone for that matter – just because they were drunk. Okay, and if Louis had provoked him, well, there’s always a nonviolent way.

“Are you safe? Like, from him?”

“He probably couldn’t even remember it in the morning. I’m pretty sure I’m safe. It’s not like he would hunt me down.”

“You can’t know.” Harry reasoned.

“I am safe, Harry. Thank you.”

The two of them stayed silent after that for a while until Louis had to remove the cooler from his eye because it was getting too cold and his vision was blurry from it. He gave it back to Harry.

“So, if you can organize me something to cover this up with, then I could give you your present.”

“What?” Harry asked, honestly confused.

“The show. Which Niall had booked. He paid for it already.”

Harry chuckled. “Just grab a drink and enjoy yourself. I’m gonna ask my sister for some make up.”

Once again, Louis was alone in the bathroom but slightly confused. Didn’t Harry want the show anymore because of the bruise? Probably. It was kind of a turn-off.

*** 

After a couple of drinks and twenty times Harry assured him that Louis didn’t need to do his job for him, Louis was buzzing. He felt great, the music was good and he had talked to some interesting people. Some of Harry’s co-workers seemed a bit uptight and still at work in their minds, but his friends were kinda cool. 

He knew Liam already but he learned that Niall really was not running out of energy. At least not anytime soon. 

Louis wasn’t sure what time it was or how long he was already at Harry’s birthday party but he figured it had to be late if the amount of people reducing itself was any sign.

When Niall and Liam left, he didn’t know what to do. He saw Harry talking to his sister – Gemma, as he had learned earlier – when she nodded and went upstairs.

“Uh, Harry?” Louis said and continued when Harry turned to him. “I should probably go as well.”

“Oh. Can’t you stay?” The older man asked before realizing that it probably wasn’t allowed for Louis to stay. “Like, only if you can, I don’t know how it works for you – “

Louis shrugged. “Usually, this booking includes me staying over because usually… well, other things happen.” He chuckled a little.

Harry nodded. “Stay please?”

“Okay.”

So, after all of Harry’s guests had left he took Louis upstairs with him. “Door at the end of the hall, I’ll be there in a bit.”

While Louis walked to said room, Harry opened the second door on his right and went inside to fetch Gemma’s make up removal wipes.

When he enters his bedroom, Louis sits on the edge of his bed, looking around and then up to Harry. 

“Your mum is beautiful. Definitely seeing where you and Gemma got it from.” Louis said, pointing to the picture on Harry’s chest of drawers.

Harry gave him a subtle smile and thanked him before sitting next to him.

“What’s this?”

“Make up removal wipes. It’s gonna be on the pillow in the morning if we don’t remove it.” Harry reasoned, getting a single wipe about its plastic package.

“Thank you.” Louis said sincerely, going to grab the wipe from Harry’s hand when the latter pulls his hand back in confusion. 

“Uh, I can do it on my own, Harry.” 

“You’re tipsy, you probably press too much onto it and make it worse again. And you can’t even see where to clean and if everything is off.”

Louis gave up at that and let Harry do the work. He wouldn’t admit it to Harry but the older was probably right. Never in his life did he have to remove make up nor did he know how much pressure was okay on his bruise.

“All done.”

“Thank you.” Louis whispered softly and smiled. He blinks two times before a yawn follows. “How late is it?” 

“Four thirty. Lie down. You need anything to sleep? Pajama bottoms, a shirt?”

“I usually sleep in my underwear. If that’s okay?” Louis questioned.

“Sure. Undress and lie down in my bed.” Harry said as he walks to his en-suit bathroom, cleansing his skin with his peeling and rose water to calm his skin.

Once he’s finished he comes back into the room, seeing Louis lying on the right side of his bed, causing a bang in his chest which he more or less successfully ignores.

“Sleep well, Louis. Wake me up when you have to leave, yeah?”

Louis nodded, eyes not leaving Harry’s bare chest as he stands in the middle of the room in just his pajama bottoms.

Harry smiles and goes to leave the room when Louis squeaks out his name. He turn around, doorknob in his hand as he looks at Louis. “Yes?”

“I – Uh, just wondered – can you stay? Here? With me… please?” the younger boy stutters.

Harry just nods and walks over to the bed, lifting blanket to slip in. He looks at Louis and things he sees something flash across the man’s face, something like worry or uncertainty.

But before he can waste another thought on it Louis is turning on his side, back facing Harry as he shuffles closer until Harry’s chest presses against Louis’ back.

“I can get another pillow if you want…” Harry asks, still a little in daze about the fact that he has Louis pressed to his body.

Louis shakes his head but tries to find a good way to place his head as Harry says, “Lift you head.” He does as he’s told and not a second later he sees Harry’s tattooed arm coming in sight. Naturally, Louis places his head back down.

“Better?” Harry asks silently.

“Lots.” Louis replies, closing his eyes and silently burning in the heat that is enveloping him as Harry wraps his other arm around his middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you think!:)  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you haven't already. And if you have friends who'd enjoy this, too, send them the link!:)
> 
> I hope I can finish this fic before I move to London in two weeks but somehow I doubt it because I have too much ideas for this.


	6. Every Night When I Wake Up I Need You To Get Back To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> I'm sorry it took me forever to update.  
> I settled well into my new home in London even though I miss my fam and friends I germany. I started writing this a couple of weeks ago and was really into it but then my Grandpa died and I was really down for a week because I couldn't attend his funeral.   
> I wanted to write more but I'm kinda happy with ending it where it is now, I apologize it's so short! the next chapter will be longer. Promised.  
> NOW HAPPY MITAM RELEASE DAY   
> I HEARD IT AT THE LISTENING PARTY IN LONDON BUT IM SO HAPPY I HAVE IT NOW

As the two men lay there, unconsciously wrapped up with one another even after hours of falling asleep, Louis awoke. His mouth felt dry, a tiny headache was pounding against his scalp but he didn’t feel sick. He felt almost … good. He felt safe.   
That was at least until his senses worked properly. His brain received the signals that he was skin on skin with someone else, that his neck was resting on someone’s arm while another was wrapped around his middle. He moved his toes only to find them getting in contact with another foot which moved at the contact ever so slightly. 

Then his brain functioned properly enough to recall memories. Memories of the night. How Harry hadn’t cared about his profession. How Harry had cared about that bruise on his face. How Harry wanted to give Louis personal space but didn’t mind to crawl into bed and under the covers with him. He remembered how the man he met at a club and whom he wanted to see again so badly had introduced him to his friends, his family.   
Louis squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let this get to him. Refusing to act on his natural instinct to crawl out of the bed and disappear. But it wins. It always wins. 

So in less than 5 minutes Louis had managed to crawl out of the bed without waking Harry, get dressed and finding his belongings in the dark of the room. A quick glance at his phone told him it is 7:30 in the morning. Seeing as it was February the sun was only about to rise, leaving the world in a careless slumber on a Sunday morning. Before he exited the bedroom he took a quick glance at Harry. He was sleeping peacefully, the blanket now replacing Louis.  
With a silent nod to himself he walked out and made sure not to cross anyone’s path on his way out of the house. He wasn’t wearing his shoes yet which turned out to be a clever idea. He made no noise at all, walking over the hardwood floor. 

Once he’s shut the front door silently behind him he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding until then. The morning air was stinging cold and made a shiver running through his whole body. He had no idea where he was so he began walking down the street. After 20 minutes of walking he found other people walking around in the icy cold, running to the bakery or doing god knows what. Finally he saw a bus stop. His face broke into a relieved smile.

On his bus journey he made sure to text Nick,   
To Nick: I’ve left his house, on my way home now. Job’s been done without any incidents.   
It didn’t even take two minutes for Louis’ phone to vibrate in his hand. Nick must’ve waited for his confirmation that everything went smooth.  
From Nick: I hope so. Hope you know that’s all thanks to Catherine. Better give her a ‘thank you’ in cash.  
Louis pocketed his phone with a sigh just in time to notice that his bus stop is next. He quickly got up to hit the ‘stop’ button and once the bus stopped he hopped out and walked home with his head bowed down, not wanting any of his neighbours to question him about his blue purple-ish eye.

*** 

When the first few sunrays broke through his windows and onto his face Harry’s first reaction was to curse about his unshut curtains. His second reaction was to remember the events from the day and night before. His birthday. Louis. Automatically he went to tighten his arm but was not met with the restraints of a solid body but with a soft blanket. He noticed the lack of weight on his arm and lack of the warmth of skin against his. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes just to see that Louis was in fact not there by his side, in his bed.

He shuffled out from under his blanket, placed his feet on the cold, hard ground and rubbed his face with both his hands before pulling his hair up into a bun.   
As he walked to the bathroom he realized there’s always the chance that Louis would be somewhere in the house. Maybe he had been hungry and grabbed himself something out of the fridge and is now eating it in front of Harry’s telly. Maybe he had decided to take a calming bath to maybe sooth his headache from all the drinks that had been shoved into his hands all night. 

But as he entered his en-suit bathroom he was disappointed. The room was as quiet as his bedroom, only his footsteps and breathing was being heard. The unsettling feeling of disappointment crept into his bones but Harry chose to ignore it. Chose not to admit that he didn’t find a naked Louis in his bath tub on a Sunday morning.

He as quick to wash and cleanse his face to start and prepare pancakes for the few people that had stayed over; Gemma, Niall and Liam. And Hopefully Louis.  
He got dressed into a pair of black sweats along with a grey loose t-shirt he liked to wear on cosy Sundays like this. Just in that minute he realized how long it has been since the last time he was relaxed enough to get into cosy clothes and spend his whole day inside. 

He tried. He really tried not to look around the living room and kitchen when he walked down the stairs. But who was he fooling. He inspected every little corner Louis could be standing in, maybe looking at a picture or hiding since he had been easy to hear when he walked down the stairs. But again, no Louis in sight and with a sigh he once again refused to admit that he felt a little disappointed and maybe even sad. 

Why had Louis not woken him up when he left, just how Harry had asked him to the night before? Why did he have to leave so early? Surely he didn’t need to get to work on a Sunday morning at 9 in the morning, right?  
Shaking his head, Harry grabbed all the stuff he needed to give his guest the best breakfast they’d probably have in a while, distracting him from the emptiness he felt surrounding him. 

*** 

Now, Niall Horan had never been a man to not wake up as soon as he smelled delicious things. This time was no exception. As the smell of pancakes and bacon was wafting through the house his senses came to live and his stomach started growling.   
He was quick to get up and dressed before he woke up a grumpy Liam while dodging several punches in the direction of his dick. Gemma had woken up – just like Niall – by the smell of food. It was no secret that Harry’s breakfast was always really good.

So not even ten minutes after the three guests had woken up they all sat on stools at the breakfast bar in Harry’s kitchen, munching away on Harry’s pancakes. Niall with bacon while the others preferred the sweeter option, adding marble syrup on top of their pancakes.

They were eating in peaceful silence when Niall suddenly said, “Hey H, didn’t Louis stay overnight?” at which Harry stopped in his tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!:)  
> I love hearing your opinion so love comments, kudos etc etc  
> Also, english is not my mother tongue so please excuse me if I made any mistakes.
> 
> xx


End file.
